Low definition, or standard definition, modes of television systems have a horizontal scanning frequency of 15.734 KHz (1H). High definition is defined as a scanning frequency of nominally 2.14H (2H) or about 33.6 KHz.
It is a common practice in a retail setting to display a high-resolution source such as a source from a progressive scan 2H DVD player on a TV/Monitor capable of displaying either the high-resolution source (2H) or the standard resolution source (1H), in order to impress potential customers with the capability of the television. One example of such a television capable of displaying such multiple sources is the RCA model CTC210, marketed by Thomson Multimedia, Inc., of Indianapolis, Ind. The CTC 210 and similar television systems, however, contain in permanent memory a simulated interactive program guide that can only be displayed while the television is in the 1H mode.
The present inventors recognize that it is desirable to allow potential customers to run the guide demo since it is a significant feature. But since the program guide cannot be displayed in non-1H modes, there is a need for such televisions to automatically change to the 1-H mode when the guide demo is requested.
The present invention relates to automatically returning the television mode to 2H so that it can display the high-resolution source.
It is common for a customer to start the program guide demo then walk away, without manually ending the demo, thereby leaving the television in 1-H mode.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome this problem in the art by automatically returning the television to 2-H mode after the program guide demo is completed, without any user intervention.
Another object of the invention is to make the automatic return to 2-H mode an optional feature which can be turned on and off by a user or at the factory.
These objects and others which will become apparent from the following disclosure and the accompanying drawings are achieved by the present invention which comprises a television system comprising
means to display video from a first source in a low definition (1H) mode and to display video from a second source in a high definition (2H) mode;
means to switch to 1H mode when the first source is selected; and
means to automatically switch to 2H mode when the first source is deselected or inactive.
In another aspect, the invention comprises a method of displaying a low definition (1H) program guide on a high definition television monitor comprising
receiving a user selection to display a program guide;
switching to a 1H mode; and
upon completion of the program guide selection, automatically switching to a 2H mode.
The preferred first source is an electronic program guide stored in memory, and the preferred second sources are external digital video disk (DVD) player, a gaming system, or a satellite box.
The system is preferably programmed to automatically switch to 1H mode when the demonstration program guide is selected or is automatically started. The demonstration can be started with a remote controller when a customer in a retail setting presses a program guide key. The television set can include a hardware pin which, when plugged into a port on the back of the TV, can trigger the demonstration whenever a customer selects program guide with the controller or panel keys. A software program can automatically start the program guide demo at predetermined times or after elapse of a predetermined time in an alternative embodiment.
The 1H video supplied by the first or other source can be upconverted to 2H using conventional circuitry adapted for that purpose.